Happy Birthday Selina
by Shellyluvstoread
Summary: Selina is having a bad day and as usual, Batman comes to save the day. Just a short one shot I put together for EsmeraldaSmith. Contains fluff as requested


_** Just a little favor I whipped up for EsmeraldaSmith on short notice. I gotta warn you, this contains a bunch of fluff, as requested ^_^ Enjoy.**_

God Dammit, I had no idea who I was seeking revenge on, but I was going to get it.

Isis was wrapped around my neck, giving me the hug I needed. Even if she couldn't speak, her presence was comforting and told me soundlessly that _somebody_ cared.

My body flew along the rooftops of Gotham at a catlike speed, only slowing to soar between buildings. At times like this I could think. But that was the last thing I wanted t do right now. Thinking lead to self pity, and I really didn't want to smother myself in pity at this moment. I had to stay focused.

The largest diamond in the world was being protected in city hall and going on display tomorrow. When it went up, the thing would be almost impossible to get to. Not that I couldn't reach it any other time, but I just didn't want to deal with that right now, so I had to get it tonight.

I'm sure they would be expecting me, and I was glad they would be. It would be the crown of my collection because of the sweat and tears I went through to get it.

Tonight security was tight, but they had fewer guards than usual. That meant that Batman was here somewhere. That delicious hunk of muscles wouldn't remember either I'll bet. My own assistant forgot, so he, a man who didn't even know me from high heaven, certainly wasn't going to recall.

I had arrived at city hall by now and Batman was nowhere to be seen as of the present time. I crept along the roof with stealth mode engaged, feeling the tug of the precious stone at my conscious.

Maybe I knew he would be here and wanted condolence that I knew would never come. Perhaps just a simple many happy returns from the man I wanted most would make the day a bit better to me.

No, I had to keep my eye on the prize, couldn't let my mind wander when I was so close already.

My extended claw had barely touched the sunroof when a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. All my hopes wilted even lower than a snakes belly when I felt that hand. The hand of Batman, or more dramatically put, justice.

I withdrew my claw and hung my head in defeat. I didn't want to fight tonight; my heart just wasn't in it. He spun me around and bat cuffed me without a peep from either of us.

"Why aren't you struggling?" Batman growled. Always straight to the point, this guy.

"I don't feel like it" I said flatly. My eyelids were starting to sag; I needed to curl up in a cell at Blackgate and cry myself to sleep or something. I just wanted this day to be over.

Batman didn't answer, but led me to the Batmobile instead.

"Home again, home again jiggety jog" I muttered. Once in the passenger seat I leaned back and let the smell of leather and new car scent permeate my being, always finding the smells to be refreshing, but soothing. The bat turned the engine and we were off.

It took about half an hour to get to the penitentiary and about fifteen minutes of this we didn't say a word to each other.

"Feel like sharing yet?" he snapped. Batman would always try to act all tough and hardened, but I could somehow see beneath the mask he was putting on. There was a gentle person in there just waiting to come out and greet me. It was just a matter of time before the man beneath those gorgeous, deep blue eyes of his would get tired of hiding.

"No."

He pulled the tank to an immediate stop on the side on the highway, making my lolling head jump forward painfully. I hissed and rolled my aching neck back and forth trying to relieve the throbbing.

"Tell me why, or I'll make you tell me." I had to laugh at this turn of events. He could never throw me around like Joker or Scarecrow, not because I was a lady, but because he would feel guilty about it later. There was no other explanation.

"Try and guess!" I purred.

"This is not an interrogation where you try to pull something out of me. I'm asking you!" he yelled. I flinched a bit at his gravelly tone, but just managed to hide it.

"You said it I didn't." I snarled. He huffed narrowed his eyes at me. Nope still wasn't working.

"Is it a guy?" a smile slithered onto my face at a question of this sort.

"Why? Is the Dark Knight jealous?" my tone openly mocked him.

A faint tinge of red flew to his exposed cheeks and he started the car again. He didn't remember, not that I was surprised at all…but a kitty could hope.

We sped into Blackgate prison and I sighed at the strange familiarity of the place. Perhaps I would stay here a while and escape in a few weeks, that sounded good to me. It was high time I had a vacation.

Batman came around to my side and leaned over to give me a spontaneous kiss. A few buckets of ice dropped into my stomach, the excess het going to my face when he pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Selina."


End file.
